Lights Out
by Ephereal
Summary: It's not her fault Suzaku's on the other side of the battlefield. Suzaku and Kallen. Vague sex. Hints of a adorably dysfunctional relationship aka overused themes in the Suzaku/Kallen fandom.


a/n: Also written a long time ago! Another short Suzaku/Kallen thing and YES I am working on "For the Sake of a Smile." I've been on hiatus for a while and that limits my time to write ;-; Please be patient guys and enjoy this extremely short piece in the meantime! I love these two together.

**Warnings! **_Extremely_ vague sense. Spoilers. Post R2. Etc etc.

* * *

-

Kallen thought it was over when Lelouch proclaimed himself Emperor. She thought it was over when Zero (Suzaku) killed him. The Black Knights, the rebellion, the struggle, it was all over.

She was right.

It wasn't enough. Kallen hated when her mind drifted like this, settled itself in the past, a past of blood and fire, the taste of battle fading bittersweet on her lips. She should be grateful (she _is_grateful, she is, she is, she is –) but…

To put it in simple terms, it's as if she's a mere shell of her former self, her glory days gone with the wind. People acknowledged her of course, Kallen Kouzuki, Zero's brilliant Q1, pilot behind the formidable Guren. But their words are empty, words for the Kallen who lived before not the Kallen living _now._

Thoughts like this weren't healthy. And it was often thoughts like this that had her stumbling blindly out of bed until she found herself in front of the door of Zero's quarters. Kallen stared at the door for quite some time, wondering if she could open it with sheer willpower, until suddenly, as if he had read her mind, the door opened and she was staring right at Zero's (Suzaku. Suzaku. Suzaku.) mask.

He sighed, the sound familiarly distorted as Kallen pushed her way past him and climbed onto his bed. The door closed, lock clicking in place, mask on the floor. Hollow jade eyes met her determined blue.

"Kallen." Suzaku sounded tired, as always, as if the entire weight of the world was on his shoulders (it was in some twisted, ironic way) as he walked towards her, rubbing his temples. Kallen watched his fingers flex, knuckles tighten. "Kallen – " he said again but Kallen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him on the bed.

She doesn't give him the chance to say another word because his mouth was already covered by hers, aggressive and hot, her hands sliding up to grab broad shoulders. Suzaku laid limp against Kallen's body for a moment, surprise and confusion numbing his mind, until Kallen purposely bit his bottom lip. She needed him to respond, to spark, to flame up, just like before.

And so he did.

Suzaku's arms wrapped solidly around her waist (God, she'd forgotten how _strong_ he is) as Kallen eased her hands up his shirt, their lips moving against each other's in a desperate frenzy of a dance. Her fingers traced rough random patterns on the hard muscles of his abdomen, awarding her with Suzaku's first groan.

(Kallen smirked against his lips – the first battle is hers.)

She felt his entire body tense underneath her, trembling with something unidentifiable (something like _fire_ coursing through his veins) and before she could even blink, Suzaku had her on her back, eyes glinting down at her dangerously.

(She's not quite sure if it's the light or not but -) there's a smirk on his face.

Kallen shivered.

Within seconds, his hands are all over her body, mouth sucking on the tender skin of her neck, clothes starting to slide off her body. Then Suzaku's fingers brushed against her and she gasped, saying his name for the first time.

_"Suzaku."_

He paused, almost as if he wanted this to stop, wanted Kallen to think about what was really happening. But Kallen wriggled out of her black shorts, revealing toned, creamy thighs, and he groaned before pouncing, any thoughts of stopping gone with the night.

Suzaku's touch was burning and Kallen bit, pinched, sucked – anything to tame the raging fire. Because losing was not an option.

(Though with every gasp, pant, and moan, Kallen's grip on reality slipped further and further away.)

They don't kiss again.

When it finished (backs arched, fists clenched) they collapsed on Suzaku's bed, speechless, breathless. Suzaku rolled off of Kallen so that his bare back faced her. Kallen watched him breathe for a few minutes, muscles still quivering from before. Then, she spoke:

"Isn't this the part when you say, 'I hate you?'"

He laughed harshly before shifting back towards her to throw an arm around her waist (it's a surprise to both of them when she doesn't push it off)

She studied his face, eyes closed, brow furrowed. They stayed like that for a long moment before the corners of his lips twitched – a smile, a grimace.

"It's not you I hate, Kallen."

She isn't exactly sure if it was the defeated tone of his voice or the way her heart dropped down to her stomach but Kallen knew — neither of them had really won after all.

-

* * *

A/N: Reviews are a thing of joy, always! If you are one of my readers for "For a Sake of a Smile" drop by a PM with suggestions too ;~; Writer's block, I despise it.

_-Shii_


End file.
